


Unwrapping Presents

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Presents, Winter, fiona fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 12: Unwrapping Presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping Presents

The feral grin Erica was sending her way wasn’t making Lydia any less uneasy about opening her Christmas present. For the first time since she was five years old, Lydia hadn’t been one hundred percent explicit regarding what she wanted to find under her perfectly symmetrical tree. Most of the pack had shrugged it off and gotten her giftcards, her closer friends getting her clothes (including some for Prada). But Erica…

_Erica._

Lydia wasn’t entirely sure what was going on between the two of them. Generally, Lydia didn’t care about the exact status of her relationships, as long as she was getting laid. With Erica, though, it was different. Normally, Lydia was in charge, boys drooling at her feet and obeying her every command. Unfortunately for her, Erica had the same experience. With her keen senses and ability to detect arousal, the were had gotten the upper hand after their first sloppy makeout session.

And now– now Erica was looking between the present and Lydia as though she were _edible_. Not that Lydia didn’t appreciate being eaten in another sense of the word, but being on the receiving end of that look was new and unfamiliar. Lydia didn’t _do_ unfamiliar.

Except that, with Erica, she totally did. Before her, Lydia had mostly just made out with girls at parties, not always drunkenly, but Jackson had never needed to know that. When they’d broken up, Lydia had mainly gone after boys. She wasn’t sure how Erica had snuck into her life. Their approaches to dating were very similar– almost like hunting, establishing a target and practically trapping them. Lydia wished she could say it was more romantic than that, but sometimes it really wasn’t.

That’s not to say it wasn’t romantic this time. Because their romantic strategies were so similar, some of the pretension dripped out, allowing actual feelings to bleed into the relationship in its place. Neither of them had admitted anything yet, but then, that was to be expected. As much as Lydia liked to think her suitors needed to work for her undivided attention, she knew Erica was probably the same. Even if they didn’t actually need to prove anything to each other, even though the gentler aspects of what they’d both planned to be harsh spoke for them, both girls were too stubborn to say anything.

So, they were stuck in a routine just varied and new enough to stay thrilling. Hurried sessions before and after pack meetings. Ostensible “movie nights” that ended before the commercials did. And, of course, the chemistry lab that Lydia cited as the reason she would never partner with Erica again on school work.

(She’d been lying. They had, of course, received an A, even though they’d finished the night before it was due.)

And as much as she loved it, Lydia couldn’t help but wonder why the thrill hadn’t yet worn off. It wasn’t that she’d ever thought she could just toss Erica to the side when they were through, rather, Lydia wondered why everything was still so intense. She knew it wasn’t the novelty of being with a girl, and it certainly had nothing to do with Erica’s supernatural status.

It hadn’t even really been that way with Jackson. At some point in the relationship, Lydia really did love him, but that love was learned. At first, they’d sort of been each others’ sex toys, and Jackson’s lack of creativity had led to that getting really boring really fast.

So what made Erica different? Realizing she’d gotten lost in her thoughts, Lydia looked up at the blonde, making eye contact. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she thought she saw Erica’s dazzling smirk lapse for just a second. If that did happen, though, she recovered quickly.

“Well, are you gonna open it, princess?” Lydia rolled her eyes at the nickname, secretly wishing Erica could come up with something more clever, something original she hadn’t heard from the mouths of drunk highschoolers willing to say anything to get Lydia to look their way.

“You want me to open your present right in front of you?”

“Um, yeah, honey, that’s actually a thing normal people do.”

Lydia pursed her lips.

“Even if that were true, which it isn’t, you and I are by no means normal people.”

Erica sighed.

“Just open the goddamn box.”

Carefully, precisely, without causing a single tear, Lydia opened the gift.

Inside the box was a large, beautiful, hand-drawn sketch of a mermaid looking out over a sea toward a ship. The scene was relatively traditional, until Lydia studied the details. The mermaid appeared to be singing, and the men on board were covering their ears, looking fearful. Upon even closer inspection, Lydia realized that the mermaid wasn’t actually singing to the sailors– she was singing to the ship’s masthead, a regal looking woman with defined but gentle features. It was, in short, perfect.

From above her, Erica shifted in a way that would have looked nervous on anyone else.

“What do you think?”

This time, Lydia smirked.

“It’s a pretty wonderful gift. I think I might just have to repay you.”

The grin Erica sent in return reminded Lydia why the pack was afraid to leave them alone.

 

 


End file.
